please remember me when im gone
by peterpennykirkland
Summary: sealand goes away to war and times passes and nobody know if his dead or alive. When i returns everyone is shocked to see hes grown up and is a nation. sealand as returned bringing his new boss with him, little do they know what sealand what went though to get so strong. if they did they would treat him the same ever again. LANGUAGE AND ABUSE
1. Chapter 1

**Please remember me whist I'm gone?**

_A story about sealand _

"I'll be a big country someday and you'll regret treating me like this... I won't forget jerkland!" sealand screamed eyes shut and fists clenched to make his voice powerful , tears streaming down his face all though he didn't look like he was crying he looked as if he was about to tear England's head of his shoulders if he was given the chance to do so. England stood stunned at his micro nation brother, "sorry to break it to ya, pip squeak but that not gunna happen as long as we are...around?" England started strongly but stopped as he noticed sealand going around the corner behind a potted plant picking up a small bag. " whatcha got there sea..land...sealand? He trailed of again he got daggers stared at him from the small boy by the plant. "I'm leaving the British area and I am going on a... trip with my people. I don't know how long I will be gone but I was hoping to have a brother rather than a lecturer today but I guess that's not happing so goodbye...brother." sealand opened the door and walked out leaving a stunned England to figure out what just happened. "wa wait sealand!" he called chasing sealand down the grassy hill. Luckily for sealand, England had a house by the beach so he had docked there for a quick departure so there was no "oh I will take you" moments to fear. Sealand stepped onto the beach and passed all his things up that were already on the beach. " hey sealand what the bloody hell do you think your doing? Your do small to travel." England said folding his arms trying to make the micro nation stay. " I don't care what you say I've waited for something to happen nothing did so I'm trying to grow! You said it yourself if you don't try then you won't get nowhere" oh how England regretted those words now. Sealand turned and walked onto the ship without another word and climbed to the top of the mast to watch the sea as he left his old home. The portable nation began moving within seconds of sealand getting on bored stopping England from getting to sealand. England reached out his hand and whispered "but I was just trying to keep you grounded... I've pushed somebody else away now...god I'm hopeless" he sighed and scratched his eye to hide a tear just tipping over the lid of his eye. He turned and to leave the beach with his head down mumbling about nations that he pushed away. Before he left he had noticed sealand had left his hat on the beach and it was covered in sand and sea water. England picked it up and held it close to his chest, "oh sealand come back soon?" he whispered as he turned and left the now empty beach.

At the next world meeting England was the last one to talk and he had chosen to announce sealands departure to the ocean. He coughed before speaking to get everyone's attention " ehem so as you all know for once sealand isn't hiding inside the meeting, I have a reason for that and I will ask you to keep your questions till the end thank you very much. So sealand has left to search the oceans for what I can gather, a way to become a well known nation. He has told me that he doesn't know when he will be back or ever will be back" England swallowed to think that he might never see him again made his heart sink and pulled out sealands hat and placed it onto the table with a sigh. As usual America couldn't help but shout out stopping England's thought track. "hey iggy dude, so you mean you let him go without a fight? I knew you fought a lot but I didn't think that you didn't care about him enough to even try and make him stay. Where is he now? When did he leave? Where is he even going? Do you not evan.." America was cut of by Canada pulling on his shirt and pointing to the brit who had his head down and was shaking violently. France was walking slowly towards him "bonjour Britain... you hear me oui?" putting out his hand to hold his shoulder but instead England has put his head on Frances shoulder. France was shocked to say the least, he went to put his arms around the brit but before he could England had thrown himself at the door before turning around and shouting to America "I just thought you would like to know ok?! Seeing as he is kinda like your younger brother but I should of known that you would blame this on me! Do you wanna know why I keep him grounded and told him he won't be nation hmm?! It's because of you America! Because I didn't want to go thought that again! I didn't want him to get too big for himself and want to be separate from me like you did! It hurt me and I just wanted him to be part of me forever! So congrates HERO you managed to save yourself and nobody else!" with that England left the room slamming the door behind him. Everyone just looked at America looking for a response, "meeting over everyone can you all go now.." everyone got up to go but America grabbed onto Canada "not you ... can you stay please and France go find iggy and make sure his ok will ya?" America smiled putting on a false brave face. "oui" France nodded and left the room after everyone else and shut the doors leaving Canada and America stunned at what England had just revealed in the middle of the room.

A few hundred years later

(the bit before was not in the far past but not in the present of that makes sense)

It was another regular world meeting and everything was normal and as he always had been. England and France were having the usual fights, the Italy's where eating pizza, Spain was cleaning tomatoes of Romano's face, the Nordics were sitting at the end of the table writing and Germany was shouting and banging on the mahogany table to get the meeting back on track. The room was loud and ignoring each other when America notice a blond boy walk in with hair covering his eyes but he was smiling and looked nervous but kinda proud. "erm dudes who's that?" he asked rather loudly and gesturing to the door, there was a laugh from Canada who was giggling and talking about he wasn't the one forgotten today. The blond boy laughed and his smile grows a little, when England stood up looking rather puzzled "um sir do I know you from somewhere as I have the funny feeling i should know you?" England laughed making his eyebrows dance a little. "Mine do that to you know... but hey that's kinda mean don't recognise your own brother? Well it has been awhile but I did it just like I said I would" the blond boy looked proudly to the side not showing his face. "Wait ... no.. you can't be...can you?" England rushed forward a bit nearly tripping on his chair. "Dude what is it?" now America looked puzzled, the blond boy brushed the hair off his face and looked proudly to the front for everyone to see, showing of his multi British eyebrows " hello there my name is sealand i believe we have meet before just not like this ehe? Yes I was very small back them a pest i as recall being called also knows as a micro nation" sealand straightened his newly word tie showing of his suit to quite literally the world. "Hello everyone its very nice to meet you again after so long as well. Sorry i lost contact my country has been silently growing and today I have come to publicly open sealand which means... I'm every bit as important as you lot are" the now young adult sealand was very happy but suddenly turned serious and quite freighting, looking around the room laughing "oh don't worry as long as you were kind to me in the past your safe... but most of you weren't... good luck to you.. You will need it" everyone looked shocked by the young nation's change of attitudes it was kinda like having a British Russia in the room.

Many world problems where discussed and solved strangely at the meeting, sealand was sat between Russia and Canada. Canada was staring at sealand who turned beaming a smile at Canada and laughing "don't worry Canada you were oh so nice to me you don't have to be afraid but you might want to keep an eye open for some of the others in the room" sealand whispered eerily into Canada's ear sending chills down his back.

When the meeting ended sealand was the first to leave the room oddly fast and take out a phone and start dialling a number before bringing it to his ear. His suit looked even better than britains it was sea blue much like his sailor suit was and had his eyebrows peeking out from behind his hair frowning "hello...its over so we can talk now" Canada slipped out of the room follow by England France and Russia to ask sealand a few questions. "hey sealand did you come back to become one with me? Da you did!" Russia blurted grabbing sealands shoulder only to be elbowed in the face by him. "That wasn't very smart sealand...apologise da?" Russia simply knelt on the floor wiping the small bit of blood from beneath his oddly shaped nose. "i didn't mean to Russia .. I'm just jumpy i guess" sealand apologised before lifting the phone back to his ear "hello? Who? Why? No! I wont i don't care what you say I'm not going to... alright just don't.. Hello? Fine forget you im perfectly fine alone with nobody to depend on" sealand argued down the phone his voice empty before tears built up on the lids of his eyes threatening to fall. "Sealand?" Canada was worried about sealand, he wasnt being the normal sealand he knew now. "i just want to go home now. Im sorry goodbye" he faked a laugh and sniffed "I..I have to go now" he turned a walked away with his head in his hand. "wait sealand let me come with you" England called and followed the retreating nation. As sealand and England left Canada France and Russia simply looked at each other looking rather puzzled. "well i have to go vodka shopping, later comrades" Russia waved and left muttering to himself about different kinds of vodka leaving france and Canada.

"bonjour Canada" France whispered holding Canada's shoulder "eh amer..AMERICA NEEDS ME! AVOIR FRANCE!" Canada bolted to Americas car before he left "M..M...MAPLE!"

Canada left behind the smell of maple syrup making France smirk and laugh his creepy, purvey ohonhon laugh before leaving himself back to France.

BACK TO SEALAND AND ENGLAND (THE OTHERS ARE BEING NORMAL SO I WONT WRITE WHAT THEY ARE DOING AT THIS POINT SORRY)

"sealand wait for gods sake!" England called over to the storming nation, reaching out his arm and turning him to see tears rolling down his pale face. "what ... why.. why are you crying? Your happy your a nation right? I told you that its not pleasant being a nation but your wouldn't list-" he was cut of by sealand screaming " its not that you idiot! You want to know what's wrong?! Huh?! You want me to cry on your shoulder like when i was little?! Yes or no!?" he was meet by a shocked face "whatever just prepare to defend yourself.. oh and don't blame me!" hes voice softened to a whisper "...like you did with Germany ok? Please don't it's not my fault!" England's phone began to ring "oh god! No! Its starting?! Already?! I'm sorry England!" sealand ran as fast he could hiding his face

Current list of nations connected with sealand:

Denmark

Iceland

Norway

Finland

Sweden

Estonia

Lithuania

Latvia

Seychelles

(and Prussia tho hes not a nation is still on the list)

Current list of nations trying to control/ are controlling sealand:

Turkey

England (tho is doing this to support him not to actually control him)

Russia

Ukrain

Belarus

America

Germany

Spain

China

1 nation destroyed by sealand:

...

**p.s writers note: hello oh dear god i have no idea why im writing another story but i felt like i had to ok it was stress dissolving and i love sealand... just realised all my posted storys are about sealand... i promise i don't only write about him i have lots they don't even mention him (sadly).**

**I have a list of nations that could of been destroyed so who do you think is destroyed? Please leave reviews on this as if i get enough i will like scream and do a happy dance again xD please tell me im not the only one that does that?! Incase you didn't realise that sealand is putting on a creepy act then.. he his and hes afraid about his new "boss" that is telling him to do things. Don't worry i wont write anything like offensive or making fun of people or the past. I only mentioned Germany coz his boss was the cruel one not him yet he was punished for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"it wasn't me! He was just an easy target to start with! I didn't do it! I swear to god it wasn't me!"

Sealand ran away from the brit towards his land tears streaming down his face, to meet with those connected with him.

England's phone began to ring sending sealand into panic mode "oh god! No! Its starting?! Already?! I'm sorry England!" sealand began to run faster hiding his face tears still streaming down his face. England reached out but answered the phone instead "hello England speaking. What do you mean? Who? What! How did sealand get past Germany? Shit I trained him how to do that. But. Okay ill find him and I'll stop this madness" he hung up and ran though the trees were sealand had dash off though.

England hid behind a tall oak tree, from here he had a great view of sealand, he watched as sealand ran to a tall man. Behind the man were ten more men dressed in black suits, waiting for orders, he watched as sealand bowed slightly in front of the man and blurting out "sorry I'm late" sealand cried looking at his feet then looking up "I..I got sidetracked...I'm sor-" the next thing England saw was sealand falling to the floor as the man wacked sealand with the back of his hand. The man looked at the row of men behind him, he tilted his head slightly towards sealand who just sat there looking ashamed of himself "I can't wait till you die! You lied to me and to the world! Your scum!" sealand spat. Two of the men took sealands arms and a third put a mask over sealands face "silence brat! I made you strong are you not grateful?! Just breathe it all in boy and go to sleep... we will talk later" the man snapped. Sealand began to fall forwards, head spinning, eyes flicking before he completely flopped into the support of the two men either side of him. England was about to move when he noticed a line a chained nations walking up a long plank onto sealand itself and down though a doorway. England looked though the crowd of nations seeing his brothers in the centre of the line, "Scotland? Wales? Ireland?" England whispered horrified trying to keep low in the bushes behind the tree, but when the last nation walked out into the open England nearly leaped up out of his hiding space "A-America?!" he stuttered.

England could only watch as all of his brothers were dragged onto the ship one by one. He looked at his watch "i have to inform the others right away" he went to move but bumped into the oak tree behind him "you're not going anywhere" England turned around to see 5 men ready to attack him at any moment. England kicked his foot out and swung it under a man's leg before darting into the bushes, he kept running till he got to a field. He once again ducked down into the wheat to hide as the men began to search the field.

Germany walked through the door of Italy's home "Italy? You here? You skipped a meeting today! Guess who made it as a country after all... sealand. yeah I know weird right?... Italy?" Germany was half way up the staircase when rapid bangs on the door echoed though the house. He opened the door to see Romano angry as usual but he had tears balancing in the lid of his eyes "you basterd! You said you would protect him!" Romano slapped Germany around the face "HOW COULD YOU!" Romano yelled shaking Germany by the shoulders. The German man looked stunned to say the least "what the hell are you on about?!" Germany said removing himself out of Romano's grip "you know exactly what I'm on about!.. don't you?" Romano lowered is voice trying to keep calm. Germany noticed something unusual was wrong with the Italian "hey Romano do you want to come in?"Germany pointed to a table in the dining area, Romano was caught off guard but if the German really didn't know it was only right for him to be told "sure potato basterd .. but only to tell you what's going on!" he walked to the chair and sat down, he tried to ovoid eye contact with the German as he looked up at him when the German whispered "tell me what's going on" he said bluntly looking at the table. Romano began to tell Germany about sealand... and his new victim...

The men dragged sealand up the ship, though the hallways to his room, they locked the door leaving sealand on the bed out cold. It took 6 men to find and catch England, they had dragged him to the ship and locked him in with sealand "maybe you can get him to work harder" one purred though a dark laugh before locking the door. England looked at his brother unconscious on the bed "hurry up and wake up. We need to talk"

_**A/N: hey guess holy crap how long ago to i write this again? Ah well its updated (half way). There will be a pt2 of the chapter soon. You can all probably guess who was destroyed now huh? If you can't then holy cr*p just what?!**_

_**So it's just easier for me to tell you what's going on right here.**_

_**Basically sealand went to war in the centre of the ocean with unknown nations and micro nations. He won and became strong, a man saw this rising country and took it over becoming sealands new boss. Sealands new boss is a cruel heartless man that just wants power over the world thus controlling all nations by locking them up in the bass of sealand under the water. Nations who try to fight sealand not only get their land stolen and controlled by sealand... that nation becomes a part of sealand, breaking off from the motherland and instead of grass and mud it has steel and iron. Sealand doesn't want this so he puts on a cruel act just like his boss told him to then he his pushed around by his boss, being drugged and locked in the main bedroom where he stays unless needed for meetings or other things like that.**_

Current list of nations controlled by sealand:

Denmark

Iceland

Norway

Finland

Sweden

Estonia

Lithuania

Latvia

Germany

Spain

Seychelles

United Kingdom (England, Scotland, Ireland and Wales)

(and Prussia tho he's not a nation is still on the list as he has purpose that sealands boss wishes to use)

America

Current list of nations trying to control sealand:

Turkey

England (tho is doing this to support him not to actually control him, he's also being controlled by sealand :/)

Russia

Ukraine

Belarus

China

1 nation destroyed by sealand:

...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ive changed alot so thats why its all late + my laptop is being annoying and stopped working again. So ive gone back to the first person i was gunna make die first xD sorryyy

BREAKING NEWS!

Sealand has broken of all ties to other nations. They are fully independent. They have broken free of those trying to control them and abandoned countries under their influence. Though some country remain loyal to Sealand. These being Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Iceland, the United Kingdom and America. Sealand also has rights the land where the ex nation of Prussia was.

The cat stuck on the electric wire for a whole week has got his paws back on the ground again.

Australia has been poisoned killing of all their plant life, animals and people. Everyone in Australia has been infected and over half the population died within 2 hours of the poison being released. It has been isolated away to not spread though the borders. Australia is now dead land with no life and is unliveable. The cause is still un-known but we shall keep you updated on the matter.

"One again I'm Sally Taylor goodnight"

The news report played on a large TV in the world meeting before the screen went dark and the room all turned to face each other "Australia... is dead?" Hungary gulped looking around the room eyes wide "it seems so" Germany began fiddling with papers "okay first of all where is America and England? They never miss meetings unless its urgent. We have many things to discuss does anybody know where they are? France I'm looking at you!" the Frenchman sunk under the Germans gaze "it wasn't me moin cher, if it where would i be here right now honhonhon" the room nodded in agreement "hmm oh well we must start without them now.. now where was we? Oh yes Australia..."

England sat on the table whistling to himself as something stirred next to him. The blonde boy next to him rubbed his head painfully "oww my head" he mumbled as he slipped of the bed with his eyes half open but casted down so he hadn't yet spotted the brit on his table. The brit looked at the nation to say "really?! Are you blind?! Do we have to get you glasses to?!" but he couldn't stay there much longer so he coughed to catch the others attention "ah pardon me peter but I believe you have some explaining to do?" the brit leant on his hand waiting for an answer. The young nation spun on his heals " huh! What are you doing here?!" he began to panic clenched his teeth and fists. The birt looked him dead in the eyes before asking "tell me what's going on!"

"it all started when he come and round me fighting my own battles, he like the whole being strong but weak at the same time he always said that he wanted to use that power I use when angry against everyone. He corrupted us all .. but poor seborga burned to death when in battle.. I think we lost wy when we lost Australia but she might be fine .. hopefully... we fought together just trying to see who was stronger but then he turn our games to wars. We went from battle training to becoming murderers. He choose to latch onto us and use us to do his bidding now he's my leader... I can't say no to him. He's in my body in my head and I can't trust myself. I must confess that I feel like a monster!... that's all we are now though... monsters.. and if we go weak again we die but stay like this and others die... he's dangerous...and a psychopath... I.. I.. I think that's everything"

He had lied and England new that but he didn't push. From what he heard this man was power crazy and wanted easy revenge. Make the micro nations strong use them then ditch them and watch them burn... literally ... it's an evil circle that he's seen many times before.

TO BE CONTINUED AS VERY SHORT XD

Written to this and it kinda fits in places :D :

/watch?v=82hLvgGuDu8

Fire fire :

/watch?v=jVJo1MldhQk


End file.
